Bonds
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: Don't you know me? I'm helpless without you.


_As much as it pains me I am betraying my OTP (1896) *tears*_

_Well, not quite. I do respect 6996 due to the fact that yes, it is cannon (even though I keep on denying it over and over again in my head) and the fact that I don't really mind the pairing. (But I still prefer Chrome to end up with Hibari.)_

_Although, for this fic it seemed that Mukuro would fit the role more than Hibari would and so, this baby was born. XD_

* * *

Partly inspired by the song: Save Your Life by Omnisoul

"_Cut me a break, cause I can't wait  
I'm the same I was when we first met  
And now I feel…you're pulling away  
So just give me the word_

_And I'll leave today."_

Her quivering hands clutched the article of clothing that shrouded his back, as she captured him in a feeble embrace.

"I love you…in fact I love you too much. And if I'd be granted the chance not to partake in this conflict then I'd be more than willing to take that chance." It was barely above a whisper yet he indubitably perceived her mousy words, judging from the glaze of irrevocable despondence on his mismatched stare.

He remained hushed as he drifted down his digits in her mauve hued locks, gradually and gingerly.

"But I suppose, encountering this fateful day was inevitable in the first place." Her fasten around him unlaced until she had entirely detached herself from him.

And the somber waters that submerged her reddened gaze were absolutely engulfed with nothing but an unfathomable emotion.

"You are the enemy now, Mukuro. Or perhaps the more appropriate term is that, _I'm _the enemy." Without warning, an undetected blade constructed from an indigo, tinged haze was lethally directed to his back.

Even without taking a half a second glimpse on his blind spot, he was definite that the logo of the treacherous Varia was embellished on her armament.

"Correct, and therefore you should anticipate my every move. Didn't I teach you that, Chrome?" It was undoubtedly accurate. How could she have not discerned the tip of a sterling trident aiming for her stomach?

Once step ahead as always.

A slight smirk and her lithe body had executed a few tumbles and turns before settling in a good deal of a couple of meters away from him that was to her liking.

"I suggest you quit frolicking in memory land. I'm no longer your shadow."

Self-reliant as she may be, it is not a fallacious statement that Mukuro was still, indeed more competent than she was.

But it is an unquestionable fact that she had immensely become efficacious.

"Is that so? Well prove it to me then."

"I'm sorry, but I'd have to decline the thoughtful invitation. There are other matters that I have to deal with that are far better than a petty fight such as this."

Flickering flares of a midnight colored mist orbited her frame frenziedly.

"Until next time, Mukuro. The next opportunity we'd meet again will be in the battlefield." Not a hint of irresoluteness could be determined from her arctic tone and in a bat of an eyelash she had departed, leaving him isolated with a look of pending complacency etched on his features.

What more could she have done but to ensnare her frangible heart in columns and columns of thwarting barb wires?

How else would she have been able to perform her part as pawn in an implacable game that fate had forcibly made them participate?

The imminent entity pulled the strings to which she was merely a mangled puppet sewed to, that motioned according to the master's command.

And he was not any different from her position as a tool for entertainment.

But he'd break free; amputate each and every diminutive fiber of thread that maneuvered him then withdraw from the excruciating torment and rescue her from her own ordeal.

Yes, he'd certainly save her.

"Just wait for me, Nagi."

"…_But_

_if you want me to, I'll be the one for you  
Maybe I can save your life  
At times you've hated me, ain't that how love should be?  
So just let me save your life."_

* * *

_For the first time in history, I actually wrote a 6996 fic O.O Achievement! *fist pump*  
_


End file.
